Wander VS Spongebob
WOOO TODAY IS NICE VS NICE PREPARE FOR EPICNESS intro we all love niceguys right wiz:we do indeed boomstick:but sometimes we gotta make them duke it out today we got Wander from wander over yonder Sylvias best friend wiz:and spongebob he lives in a pineapple under the sea hes wiz and the others boomstick and its there job to analyze there weapons armer and skills to determine who would win a DEATH BATTLE Wander wiz:disney XD's furry little orange guy he is well..... just a nice sweet kind light-hearted friend. boomstick:but his arsenal is just a hat wiz:well its similer to deadpools magic sachel but it dosnt give him what he wants it gives him what he needs boomstick: he is also clever capable of taming some weird giant beast wiz:well his feats are gigantic including finding a blood thirsty beast a home keeping an egg safe from some gigantic killer dragon boomstick:and one time even blowing up haters ship...oddly shaped like a skull. wiz:but he never ever hit something and he relys on sylvia for defence boomstick:he also has a banjo but idk how he is gonna use it. wander:its ooooooooookaaaaayyyyy sylvia i will doooo this myself. Spongebob boomstick:*sings*who lives in a pineapple under the sea spongebob square pants wiz:we get it boomstick lets just get to his arsenal and powers.spongebob is durable and survived being ripped apart eating his own arms getting punched for a straight 24 hours and being blasted to dust. boomstick:although while he seems so immortal he actually can die. wiz:yea like if he is in the sun for too long he can actually dry out. boomstick:his arsenal includes a bubble wand spat his best friend a spatualla and the power to turn into the invincibubble the bubbles he blows are literally invincible.but some stupid mystical touch by the sponge out of water fighters and they pop wiz:well its time Death Battle wander:oh hi fella im wand- wander stops as he sees sylvia trapped in a unpoppable bubble as spongebob turns back.wander tries to pop it but fails FIGHT! wander throws a pie at spongebob who blows a bubble with his bubble wand and they clash as wander then kisses spongebob on the cheek and splats a pie in his face. spongebob:OW THATS IT spongebob goes invincibubble and punchs wander wander:oof i do beleive i really love the change in size and attire as you are unique in your own sponge way. spongebob:aw thanks. wander:have some triple pickle pie spongebob tries some and loves he pops the bubble letting sylvia go as they blow a bubble and they go to the diner spongebob: yum these are good wander:you said it sylvia:yep. NO KO they then eat and they become friends as patrick joins them Results boomstick:aww no bloody death wiz:while they both were special in there own way wander proves to change people and often turns his enemies into his allies boomstick:and if that didnt help they both are friendly and happy go lucky so.. wiz did they become friends? wiz:yes boomstick boomstick:aw wiz:the winner is friendship boomstick: =( Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Nickelodeon vs Disney' themed Death Battles